Book of Stories
by LePipi
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak develop a quirky friendship, one consisting of books, swings, and a proposal from Dean. Twenty-one years later Castiel returns the favor. AU
1. Chapter 1

Book of Stories

At the age of 9, Dean Winchester was mostly preoccupied with comic books, playing base-ball with his dad, and rolling in the dirt.

At the age of 10, Castiel Novak was mostly preoccupied with his thoughts, books, and chasing butterflies.

It might have been fate, or just their luck to meet each other at this age.

Their middle school had made a new class system called: P.I.E., which combines 1st graders with 2nd graders, and 3rd graders with 4th graders.

Dean was getting his first taste of school-allergies that year. He began to see the children as boring, and the teachers as bossy. He was having difficulty reading big words, and he didn't like it when the other kids laughed.

Mom said that, this year it would be different. That he was gonna be in class with older kids and they would help him.

This only made Dean more nervous, afraid of the older kids.

-/-

Castiel sat at his bright orange desk on the first day of fourth grade, swinging his legs carelessly under his desk. He realized something was different when he came into his usual class room. And then he vaguely remembered something his mother told him about being paired with smaller kids.

He really didn't give it much thought, but accepted the unfamiliar kids running through the class-room.

He wasn't one for mindless chases in circles, so he sat with his book reading in content.

"Hi." –He heard a voice of greeting from his left and turned to see one of the younger boys, though he appeared to be taller than him. He had light blond hair and freckles. The boy had kind eyes, but he looked troubled.

-/-

"Hello." –The strange boy with blue eyes answered back at Dean, and he felt himself blush. He really, really didn't want to do this, but his mom told him to, and he didn't want to disappoint her.

"Can I sit next to you?" –Dean asked and he felt so small, he couldn't stand it. "It's just because, my mom, she said that I should make friends with the older boys, because I don't have many friends, and that, I should ask for help with my reading, but, I only have problems with big words, I'm good with the small ones, well not small, but smaller, you know..."

Which only made him feel worse.

He looked back into the boys eyes, expecting to see him mocking him, laughing at him for fumbling so much with his words, but the boy just blinked his owl-eyes at him in silence.

"You can sit." –Was the boy's short reply back.

Dean felt himself sigh as he took his seat next to the peculiar boy, who took onto him without judgment.

"My name is Castiel. What's yours?" –The boy said as Dean was rummaging through his backpack for notebooks.

"Really?" –Dean prompted disbelievingly.

"Yes." –Said the boy with a curt nod.

"You're lying." –Dean said dismissively.

"I don't lie. "

"You are now." –Dean refused to fall for such an obvious joke. Castiel? Who the hell was called that?

"A-Are you mocking me?" –This statement made Dean turn his head away from his bag to the boy next and saw him with his head slung down, scratching his arms as if he were cold.

"I-I didn't, I really-, I'm sorry. " –Dean blushed embarrassed, as he realized what he just did. He made a potential friend feel humiliated, and he hated kids that made others feel like that.

"I really want to be your friend..." –Dean said while fiddling with his shirt's sleeves awkwardly. It was hard for him to express himself with words, he always ended up being too blunt.

Instead, the boy's head snapped up at this, his eyes a particular shine to them.

"You want to be my friend?" –The boy asked as if a great opportunity was being handed to him.

"Y-Yes." –Dean stammered a little, blushing at the boy's enthusiasm.

"I-I would like that, very much. But, um, I still don't know your name." –The boy said smiling a little. He found he liked the boy's smile. He thought it felt honest.

"It's Dean. I'm Dean." –Dean remembered his manners and offered his hand to Castiel who shook it gingerly.

"Nice to meet you, Dean."

-/-

Castiel really liked Dean. In time he began to think of him as his very best-friend.

He liked how the boy had so much energy, and he wasn't afraid to show it once you get to know him.

He was always jumping around in his seat, never able to sit still, always bombarding him with questions about this and that, like he had this idea that Castiel being older meant he had all the answers.

Castiel kind of liked that responsibility.

Being the youngest of 7 brothers he never really got the respect he thought he deserved.

Dean made him feel capable, like he was good, someone to look up to.

"Hey, Cas, what'cha readin'?" –Dean asked eagerly next to him, his green eyes glowing happily.

"Doctor Ouch." –Castiel answered Dean with the title of his book.

"What's it about?" –Dean laid his head over his forearms, as he snuggled closer to Castiel and his book.

"It's about an animal doctor, who has many adventures, he even gets chased from pirates!" –Castiel replied in an excited manner, finding joy in sharing his interests with someone who cares.

"Sounds really cool..." –He noticed how somberly Dean sounded.

"What's wrong, Dean?" –Castiel didn't like his friend feeling sad. He found he too got sad when Dean was sad.

"It's, just that, I wanna be able to read these books you always talk about, but I'll never be smart like you..." –Castiel felt himself sadden even more at Dean's defeated words.

"I will help you, and you will read faster and better than me. You'll see." –Castiel felt that he only knew how to read the way he did because he had 7 older brothers to help him, while Dean only had one little brother, who he adored, but couldn't really help him with these problems.

"Cas, don't be silly, I-" –Dean tried to not get hopeful, but he knew he could trust Cas.

"I would really like it if you would come over to my house after school." –Castiel said sincerely.

"I would like that too..." –Dean said while blushing.

He really liked his friend Castiel.

He was awesome.

-/-

Dean had been visiting Castiel's house more often than not.

His mom and dad saw the noticeable shift in his attitude, from the time he spent with Castiel.

If there was a day that Cas was sick, or had to leave school, he would pout and shout and demand they take him to see if he were ok.

But his reading was improving significantly, and he was in a great mood, he listened when they talked and even helped around the house.

Everyday afterschool he would talk about Cas, Cas this, and then Cas that, and then Cas said , etc.

Mary didn't mind it though, in fact she encouraged his friendship with Castiel.

She had already met the boy on numerous occasions, and though she would describe him as quirky, she thought he made an excellent friend to Dean.

"Hey, mom!" –Mary heard Dean exclaim as he slammed the door behind himself. John trudged in after him, tired from work and listening to Dean's excited yelps about Cas, Cas, Cas...

"Hey, kiddo. Now give mommy a kiss." –She said as she grabbed Dean in her arms and made sure to smack his cheeks loudly with kisses, while Dean made "grossy" noises.

"Now tell me, did you have fun at Cas' house?" –She knew this question would keep Dean busy while she still prepared his lunch.

She listened to his son go on and on, until he said something that made her stop.

"I want to marry him, mom." –She turned to see Dean sitting, his face cupped in his hands looking wistfully in nowhere in particular.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's what you do when you really, really like someone, right?" –Dean suddenly turned worried, as if it were very important to hold the right definition.

Mary couldn't help but smile at Dean's words. "Yes, yes it is."

"Like you and daddy like each other?" –Dean asked.

"Yes, like me and daddy. And do you, Dean, like Cas, like I like daddy?" –Mary asked cautiously.

"Well, I think I do. I like being around him, I like it when he reads to me, I like his eyes... I don't know... Is that okay, mommy?" –Dean turned worried again.

Mary smiled down warmly at her son and took his head to cradle over her stomach.

"Of course it is, sweetie. As long as you're happy."-

-/-

"Hey, Cas." –Castiel heard the familiar greeting from Dean. He closed his book shut and turned his attention towards his friend. He sat at one of the swings in the school-yard awaiting his friend. They had an hour to play outside today, but he and Dean preferred to push each other at the swings, in their secluded space of peace.

He dropped his book back in his bag and began swinging as Dean was already way ahead of him.

-/-

As their play came to a stop, Castiel heard the most peculiar thing as of yet.

"Hey, Cas."

"Yes, Dean?"

"Do you want to get married?" –Dean asked almost embarrassed, swinging his legs softly back and forth.

Before Castiel could respond Dean continued again,

"My mom said it's okay, so..." –Dean trailed of shyly.

Castiel smiled at his friends apparent bashfulness.

"That would be a good idea. But there's just one thing..." –Castiel spoke unsurely.

"What? What is it?" –Dean's head snapped up.

"I-I'm pretty sure you have to kiss to get married."-

"Duuuude, kissing's gross!" –Dean exclaimed making "bleah" noises.

"It doesn't have to be on the mouth." –Castiel supplied cautiously.

"Huh?" –Dean quipped interested.

"We can kiss on the cheek." –Castiel supplied helpfully.

Dean seemed to contemplate this, and as his silence grew, his blush became deeper, and deeper.

"Okay, but, um you go first." –Dean said as he shut his eyes tightly, his hands still gripping the swing's chains.

Castiel gulped insecurely, as he closed in on Dean from the swing he was sitting on.

He left a small, but audible peck on his cheek and was back to his seat in an instance.

He watched Dean's face as he slowly opened his eyes, a small, fluttery smile set on his lips.

Castiel liked that smile. He had never seen that smile on Dean before.

"Um, it's my turn now." –Dean said with a soft chuckle, that left Castiel pleased. He liked the kiss he gave Dean, how his lips sort of melted for just a fraction of a second on the boys freckled cheek.

Castiel turned his head straight and closed his eyes, in the same manner as Dean.

And in a second he felt a soft press of lips on his cheek and a soft smack.

He opened his eyes to look at Dean, and felt that he looked much like the other boy, flushed with embarrassment.

"So, um, I guess we're married now." –He heard Dean chuckle.

Castiel got up from his swing and began pushing the other boy, making him swinger higher and higher while Dean laughed happily.

**This is actually based on a real story about two boys one in the 3rd grade another in the 4th who randomly started saying they were married, and everybody in their class was okay with it! It's a true story you guys! That's just beautiful!**

**I was inspired in a second and I just had to write this.**

**This was actually supposed to be a ficlet but it just ended up being super long, so yeah. :)**

**I hope you liked it, though it's very different than what I usually write.**

**Reviews keep the author going!**


	2. Chapter 2

"How about this one?"

"No, a little too flashy..."

"Mmmm, and this?"

"Something more, ahem, subtle, perhaps?" –Castiel sighed in a troubled manner, for the umpteenth time since he came to the jewelry store.

He was buying Dean an engagement ring, or at least trying to buy.

But everything the sale's lady showed him, he dismissed.

Nothing worked for Dean, nothing he could imagine him wearing.

Dean was so much, he was strong, capable, brash, bold, candid, and no ring fit his persona.

He would never wear a gemstone.

Or flower engraved.

He trailed his eyes through the rows and rows of rings in front of him, while the lady busied herself under the counter for more rings.

And then he spotted it.

A simple, thin, gold ring, with a line of white gold in the middle.

The images of Dean eating dinner with him, the ring on his hand as he dives his fork in his plate, came to Castiel's mind.

Dean working through a car in the garage, his face lighting with a smile as he waves Castiel over, ring intact on his greasy hand.

Deans glossy eyes, as he looks over Castiel in their bed, his hands roaming over the planes of his body, the ring sparking a shine in the glum night.

He took the ring and examined it in his arms.

It felt right.

Something that spoke of them, what they have, what they want.

What Castiel wants.

And he wants Dean to be his husband.

"You like?" –The sale's lady smiled knowingly, already sure she was getting a sale done.

"Yes. I love it. Wait..." –He remembered to order the size, and rummaged through his pocket for a ring he borrowed from Dean for this occasion.

"Can you please have it done in this size?" –He gave her the rings, not really up for gushing with her about the ring and his "hubby". He had a job to do here, and someone that's waiting for him back home.

She took the rings and nodded curtly while going to the back.

He waited impatiently while she came back only seconds after.

"I'm happy to inform you it's the right size." –She smiled happily.

"Excuse me?"

"They're the same size. The rings." –She chuckled as she saw the surprised expression on Castiel.

If this wasn't a sign he doesn't what is.

"I-I'll take it."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

-/-

Dean was lounging on the couch in their home, flicking mindlessly through some TV channels.

Castiel was late.

He knew he sometimes had a lot of accounting to do, Zachariah being a dick of a boss as usual, but he couldn't help but worry.

He had already made dinner, left the chicken in the oven so it doesn't get cold.

He just wanted to see him.

A pair of keys twirling in the door's lock had Dean raising from his seat in an instant.

"Hello, Dean." –Castiel's voice rasped as he smiled widely at Dean.

He looked worse than usual, hair wild from his hands constantly roaming through it in aggravation, three days worth of stubble, tie slung carelessly, but Dean noticed how his eyes were brighter than usual, his smile wider than usual, his cheeks pleasantly flushed.

It made Dean wonder, but he didn't feel right questioning his apparent happiness.

If Castiel was happy, then that's all he needs to know.

"Hey, Cas." –Dean said softly as he closed the space between, for a small, but loving kiss, his arms wrapping instinctively around the man's waist.

"You're late." –He couldn't help but bring it up, resting his forehead against Castiel's.

Castiel huffed, smiling.

"I'm sorry" –A quick peck of Dean's lips. –"Got hold up at the office. But, I promise you I'm all yours tomorrow. As you are mine." –

"Kinky."

And he couldn't help but laugh, as he sank into another kiss.

-/-

Castiel made arrangements for the both of them in one of the fancier restaurants in town.

He was making his tie as he got ready for their night.

He knew this was the right thing to do.

He and Dean have been through enough together.

And through all the hardships and obstacles they've faced, they remained together.

Castiel knew they were permanent.

And it was time the whole world knew it too.

A glance to Dean's hand and they'll know that he has something wonderful, that somebody loves him so, so much.

Dean drives as Castiel gives him directions. It's their first time there, and he can feel how nervous Dean is.

He is cracking jokes in the car like he doesn't know how to stop, he keeps pulling at his shirts collar, blaring the music louder and louder.

Castiel thinks that Dean might be guessing why they are going there.

So when he parks, Castiel just holds his hand, in between his and looks at him, really looks at him.

Dean has a way of falling apart under Castiel's eyes.

Like his all defences brake under the man's intense gaze.

"Will you come with me, Dean?" –Castiel asks, and he knows Dean understands what he's asking.

"Yeah, of course." –Dean smiles easily, all of his anxiety vanished.

Hand in hand they walk to the restaurant, an easy aura of affection around them.

Dinner is surprisingly light.

They drink their wine, enjoying each other's company.

And when Castiel feels the moment is right he takes Dean's hand in his own.

Dean's eyes spark in an instant.

Castiel knows Dean's been expecting this.

He brushes the man's rough hand with own.

He feels the ring in his pocket like a bowling ball, heavy, like if he dosen't get it out and on Dean's hand it will carry him to the ground.

"Dean."

"Castiel."

They both smile easily, finally feeling sure.

"Twenty-one years ago we met for the first time. And since then we haven't left each other's side."

"Yes." –Dean says quietly, a little breathless.

"You've been there for me when no one else was."

"Yes."

"Twenty-one years ago you asked me something."

"Yes."

"Today, I'm asking you."

And with that he slid to the ground on one knee, taking the box from his pocket, opening the lid with a pop.

"Dean Winchester, will you marry me?" –He trembled on the ground, not noticing how the whole restaurant was looking at them, his eyes set only on Dean.

"Yes. Yes, Castiel, I-I would be honored." –Dean's quivering lips spoke, his eyes watering, but his smile was honest, and so, so happy.

Castiel slid the ring on Dean's hand and it looked so right. He felt like he was meant to be here at this moment, to do this with Dean. Like this is what he had been looking up to his whole life.

To slid that ring on his lover's hand.

Dean took his shoulders roughly pulling him up and kissing him for all he's worth.

They shut out the applause they were getting in their moment, revealing in each other, in their love, and their bond.

"I love you so much." –Dean said sounding choked, his face wet with tears, holding Castiel's face in both his hands.

"I love you too, Dean."

Twenty one years ago, at an orange desk, a boy with green eyes approached a boy with blue eyes.

Today those two boys got married.

**Fluff sequel is fluff! I actually wasn't planning a sequel but come on x)). ( Also I understand that proposing is not the same as marrying, but come on all that's left now is the paper work ;) ) **

**Reviews keep the author going1**


End file.
